


Innocent Intentions

by madeliefjes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeliefjes/pseuds/madeliefjes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can't keep my cat,” Harry said annoyed. “This is my apartment, my cat, my interior and you're so wasted that you actually broke into it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Intentions

Harry groaned, traffic was just being delightful to him. How many people had to be on the road at 1AM? He kept honking, so the fuckers in front of him would finally drive again instead of making out in between pauses. They kept turning around and throwing him angry looks, but he didn't care at all, he just wanted to go to fucking sleep like they would probably want to go banging. His phone rang, sighing at name of one of the managers, he decided that he was asleep right there and then.

When he finally got to the apartment building, he couldn't be more relieved. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until noon. He looked confused at the light shining through his window, he didn't remember forgetting to turn off the light? Oh well, he was kind of distracted all the time so it could be completely possible. He walked into the elevator, leaning against the cold wall while his phone started buzzing again.

“For fucks sake,” He groaned, looking at the name flashing for seconds. Couldn't they realize it was 1AM and he was asleep?

The minute he got out of the elevator, he could sense something was wrong. There was a voice coming from his door, together with some low quality music played through a phone. Were there – There couldn't be? How did they even get through the door downstairs? How did no one notice? Burglars, burglars in his apartment. His heart was racing violently, what if they were armed? What if they were waiting for him to come home and kill him? They weren't trying to be subtle, with the voice and the music filling the hallway. He started looking around for something he could defend himself with, but all he could find was a fire extinguisher which – well, had to do. Nervously he started moving towards the closed door, the noise growing louder and louder. 

“Calm down,” He thought to himself. “You'll scream loud enough to wake up neighbors if anything goes wrong. If there's a gun, they'll wake up and call the police. You will be saved, you will not die.”

The fire extinguisher was in front of him, covering his face because well, the bullet would immediately kill him there. He lowered his hand carefully, resting on the knob for about ten seconds before having the balls to open the door.

“Get up, I'm armed and I'm calling the police!” He yelled, not daring to look. All he received in return was a female laughing very loudly at him.

“O my God, is this a joke?” She slurred, holding the cat in her arms which was licking her face lovingly.

Harry was confused, lowering the fire extinguisher and seeing a small girl sitting on the floor with Dusty in her arms. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was sticking to her sweaty face and she kept bursting out in extremely loud laughter.

“Are you a friend of Amy?” She said, trying to catch her breath. “I didn't know she had another friend sleeping over, I also didn't know she had a cat all of the sudden. Or a different interior, but hey that's fine with me. It's just weird that she did this all on a week.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, looking at the girl in plain shock. How drunk was she? Who was she? How did she get inside?

“This is a very nice cat, I might ask her to keep him, he loves me.”

“You can't keep my cat,” Harry said annoyed. “This is my apartment, my cat, my interior and you're so wasted that you actually broke into it.” 

Her eyebrows narrowed. “No way? That can't be, then how did I manage to get inside?”

“You should ask yourself that question.”

“Too be honest, I don't remember. All I remember is getting inside and seeing the cat, then I was looking around and thought: wow, she suddenly has a lot of money! Then I searched for the bathroom, there was so many men stuff so I wondered, does she have a boyfriend? I've been trying to call her but I've ran out of credit. Then I saw a bottle of whiskey and I thought: hey, how nice of her!”

Harry was rubbing his temples, sitting down on the kitchen table. How intoxicated was she? And why didn't Dusty hiss at her like he did at anyone? The girl kept monologuing about her experiences and Harry was literally too perplexed to stop her or say anything in return. She didn't seem to realize what she had done or that it was _slightly_ inappropriate as well.

“I'm sorry, Mister,” She now said, looking at him with guilt. “You look very tense, I hope it's not my visit. I did not mean to break into your house and drink your liquor. But I can't say I wouldn't have done it for the cat.”

This made Harry chuckle, looking over at her again. “You're quite the talker, aren't you?”

“Yes and you're not.” She stated. “Or maybe you're shy or-”

“Maybe, I'm not used to talking to drunk people breaking into my house?”

She looked puzzled for a moment, as if she were calculating the chances of these circumstances and then nodded. “Touché.”

Harry laughed even more. “Dusty doesn't normally like people, let alone drunk burglars.”

“Dusty? Oh, what a cool name! Fits him just right. Well, I can say we were both confused about our presence but I soon went to him and petted him, telling him he's a very cute cat and my cats would love to meet him sometime and he seemed to like that, started purring and cuddling me.”

“You're a special one, aren't you?” He laughed harder. “Man, I should videotape what you're saying.”

“I don't want to be an Internet sensation, I have a an image to be kept, thank you. Also, I know it's weird that I'm asking now, but could I use the bathroom again?”

Harry nodded and sarcastically replied, “Of course, make yourself at home.”

She pulled herself up by holding the door knob, pulling down her skirt a little before disappearing in the bathroom. Harry decided that this was a perfect moment to text Louis, realizing he would've loved to be here.

_“Coming home from a long work day, finding a drunk lost girl inside my living room cuddling Dusty. Apparently had to be in this building, broke my lock (obviously) by trying the wrong key and keeps having strange monologues. Wanted to call the cops, but I figure she is completely harmless and doesn't even seem to recognize me from anywhere. If I'm murdered, please know that it was a girl in a yellow dress, with dark brown hair which name I don't even know – yet.”_

“May I ask you something really personal?” She had appeared back and seemed to try to cover her grin. 

“Depends on how personal.”

“Okay..” She giggled in her hands. “Well, I was wondering why you like One Direction so much? I was looking around and saw various things with the name on it, their faces and so on. Thought I had found a very big secret which I could bug Amy with all the time, but since it's yours.. I wonder, why? Are you a fan girl.. I mean.. boy?”

Harry couldn't help but face palm, while laughing really hard. This was unbelievable.

“Why are _you_ the one laughing?”

He got up without saying a word, grabbing one of the vinyls hanging on the wall and giving it to her. 

“Take a proper look, love.”

She pulled her bottom lip in thought, staring down at the faces on the vinyl. Suddenly, her expression changed dramatically, her eyes darted from the vinyl to him and back. 

“O my God, you're joking. You can't be him! You're probably one of those creepy look-a-like dudes which spend all their lifetime trying to live the same life and have the same looks!”

Harry had poured himself a whiskey, sipping it. “Do you need to see my ID?”

“No fine, I guess I believe you.” 

“So, now you know who I am. Who are you?”

She smiled. “I'm Lisa, I'm not in a famous band I promise.”

_“You can't be serious? What if she's a secret Harry-lover, ready to make you forever hers and dance around your naked, dead body? I wouldn't trust this nonsense, she probably did some voodoo shit on Dusty because he likes no one and that has been stated by law since – forever? Be careful, especially if you see a little Harry-doll with needles all over his body. Also, no describing for rack or bum? I can find plenty girls with that outfit and hair, it's the details that make you find the right one.”_

Harry rolled his eyes at this typical Louis comment, could he not be such a pervert for once?

_“Her name is Lisa, she doesn't seem to have a Harry-doll with needles with her. Unless it's an XXX-small version like yourself, which is hidden in her wallet. Your curiosity makes no sense, so any further rack or bum descriptions are completely unnecessary.”_

“Can I have more whiskey?” She spoke up suddenly, holding her glass up.

“Don't you think you've had enough?”

“I think you haven't had enough.”

“Good answer.” He poured some in her glass. “But please don't throw up or anything.”

“Of course not, I'm a strong independent woman.”

He laughed. “I can see that, breaking into someone's house like that.”

“Are you going to keep saying that?”

“As long and as much as possible.”

They had been talking for hours now, she would explain things with a variety of expressions and hand movements. He could probably listen to her for a hours, it was entertaining after all. She had told him about the party she went to and how she wanted to go home because she was hungry - “I'm sorry I ate your bag of crisps and M&M's, I really thought it was Amy's!” - and she wanted to listen to music she liked and lay on the floor, feeling infinite. - “Like in the movie of The perks of being a wallflower, they're in a car, but you can get the feeling from various things. Have you ever felt infinite?” - It wasn't until she started laying down on the floor with droopy eyes that Harry realized it was already 4AM and she must be as tired as he was.

“Are you falling asleep, Miss?”

She groaned in a childlike way. “No, I'm not, I'm thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“My cats.”

He chuckled again, “What about them?”

“Do you think they're okay? All by themselves?”

“I bet they are. Dusty is alone a lot of times and he can take care of himself pretty good.”

“But what if they're not as smart as Dusty?”

“They will be.”

“Good.”

Her eyes were slowly closing and he could see her try to open them again, without success.

“Lisa, do you want to sleep?”

She nodded, her eyes still closed. 

Harry shook his head realizing he couldn't leave her there on the floor like that, even though he had every reason to, but she had been so friendly and funny that he couldn't punish her anymore for breaking in – except for repeating it until she left. She was breathing heavily, her head resting on her hands and her legs pulled up. He walked over to her, poking her, without a response. Carefully, he picked her up and started to carry her to the bedroom.

“Thank you Harry,” she mumbled in her sleep, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her face into the nape of his neck, pressing a soft kiss on it.

Harry couldn't fight back a smile and mentally slapped himself for it. What was he even doing, taking care of that little, drunk burglar? He laid her down on the bed, taking of her shoes and putting the covers over her resting body.

“What am I going to do with you, little burglar?” He whispered to himself, chuckling. Deciding it was more appropriate to sleep in the couch, he got up as silently as possible and decided to move to the living room again.

“Harry?” She softly spoke, still deprived by sleep.

“Yes, burglar?”

“I'm afraid of the dark.”

“Do you want me to put on a light?”

“No stay.”

He didn't quit know what to do, because she did look and sound asleep. What if she woke up in the morning and thought he had been creeping on her? 

“Please.”

“Alright,” He replied sweetly, taking off his shoes and getting in bed next to her, still clothed. 

She turned around and nuzzled herself against his shoulder, her fingers carefully touching his hand. Harry caught himself feeling very warm and distracted by his rapid heartbeat, while he carefully entwined his fingers with hers and her thumb gave his hand a loving stroke in return. “You're pathetic, Styles,” he thought to himself before falling asleep.

-

When he woke up, she was gone, making him feel really stupid and a little.. sad? He got up, rubbing his eyes and feeling really dirty because of sleeping in his clothes all bloody night. When he opened the door, he saw the remains of the night: empty glasses, the bottle of whiskey on the table and one of her flower socks in the middle of the living room. Had she really just left like that? Dusty was laying on the table, looking at Harry with the same anger as usual.

“Oh, so you're back? You probably wish she took you, didn't you?”

As he walked up to Dusty, he saw a note laying on the table and his heart skipped a beat.

 _“I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!_ _O my God, you don't even realized how ashamed I am of my recklessness. I bothered you, didn't I? And you were so nice, bless you! I think many people would've thrown me on the streets, but you were so amazingly nice and friendly (as far as I remember, I'm sorry). I'm also sorry for the food and drinks and I really want to make it up to you. (If you're interested of course, I'm not planning on breaking in again, I promise!) Here's my number, if you want to, text me and I will invite you to my place to drink whiskey, have crisps and M &M's. Dusty can also come, since I kind of promised him. I left one of my favorite socks as a proof that I'm serious, if you want to see me again, I'll have my sock back. If you don't want to see me again, the sock will represent as a great loss and punishment for my behavior. Which is OKAY!! Because it was really inappropriate and I deserve nothing better!!_  
_So yeah, I should get going since I'm really afraid you'll wake up and I won't know what to say because I must say I was glad I broke into your apartment because you are really nice and yeah, I should go before I put myself to more shame. (Again, I didn't break in on purpose but if I had to choose of apartments to break in, I'd pick yours again because you were the best thing about my night if I'm completely honest.) Love, Lisa. Xxx_  
_PS. If you don't want to see me again, at least let Dusty come, I really promised.”_

Harry smiled widely, dialing her number right away.


End file.
